Tristesse
by Hayato Arisato
Summary: Kau pergi akan kembali ke sisiku. Tapi ternyata, kau malah pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh. Kenapa hujan memilih untuk membasahiku? Souji x Naoto x Kanji. Chara's death. Please Read & Review!


**Tristesse**

**A P4 Oneshot**

**Disclaimer : P4 kepunyaan ATLUS. Saya tidak punya apa-apa.**

**Language : Indonesia**

**Summary : Kau pergi akan kembali ke sisiku. Tapi ternyata, kau malah pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh. Kenapa hujan memilih untuk membasahiku? Souji x Naoto x Kanji

* * *

**

Dunia ini menyimpan berbagai _kisah_.

Ada _kisah_ yang seindah bunga yang memancarkan _warna-warni_ kehidupan yang bervariasi. Ada kisah yang menebarkan titik-titik kebahagiaan dan mengukir _nostalgia_ jauh di dasar ingatan. Ada juga kisah yang segelap langit malam yang menyimpan esens-esens _misterius_ dari warna kelamnya. Dan ada juga kisah yang hanya diwarnai oleh noda-noda _hitam_ dan bercak-bercak _merah_, warna yang mengingatkanmu akan _darah_..

Tahukah kau siapa yang membuat kisah-kisah tersebut? Hanya Tuhan dengan pena-Nya yang dikenal dengan nama _takdir_.

Ingatlah! Kisah-kisah itu tidak selalu berakhir dengan warna _kuning_ atau _hijau_ atau malah _merah jambu_, tapi juga _hitam_ dan _merah_.

Dan sekarang sebuah _kisah_ telah _terbentuk_.

* * *

Kemarin, hari berjalan seperti biasa.

Ya, tak ada kejadian yang cukup bisa disebut keanehan atau keajaiban atau apapun yang menghebohkan. Mungkin juga hari ini.

Seperti biasa, angin berhembus meniupkan melodi yang menyejukkan dan memainkan sebuah rapsodi. Rerumputan dan dedaunan di pepohonan menari mengikuti alunan melodi angin. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riang sambil mengepak-ngepakan sayap kecilnya. Pagi itu adalah sebuah panggung yang berjudul 'Hari Baru'.

Sayangnya, gumpalan-gumpalan keabu-abuan berkumpul di kanvas siang yang seharusnya lebih terang, menghalangi cahaya kuning sang surya. Apakah itu artinya hari ini langit akan menangis? Mungkin saja, tapi Naoto Shirogane tidak akan terlalu mempedulikannya. Pastilah jika ia pergi, ia akan membawa sebuah payung agar jika air rintik-rintik turun dari langit, ia segera memakai payungnya agar tidak akan kebasahan.

Saat itu musim semi—musim di mana bunga-bunga menebarkan kecantikannya, memperlihatkan warna-warna cerah yang mewarnai dunia. Dan saat itu musim semi, Naoto, sang wanita berambut biru pendek sedang duduk di kasur kamarnya membaca sebuah novel yang berisi cerita secara detail kisah seorang detektif dengan seriusnya.

Naoto menyukai figur-figur dalam novel itu. Detektif-detektif handal yang sanggup menemukan kejahatan yang bersembunyi di balik cahaya yang sangat terang dan keinosenan. Detektif-detektif cerdas yang mampu menemukan kebenaran di tengah kegelapan yang kelam. Detektif-detektif cerdik yang mampu mengalahkan kebohongan di antara ketidakpastian. Dan detektif—dan detektif—dan semua detektif yang terus maju di depan bayang-bayang keputusasaan.

Salah satu berkah terbesar hidup adalah kebebasan untuk seseorang meraih impiannya, bukan? Dari novel-novel detektif itulah ia maju menatap hidup dengan wajah penuh ketenangan dan impian lalu menjadi seorang detektif yang handal dan dikenal banyak orang. Saat kecil (dan sampai beberapa saat yang lalu), Naoto beranggapan bahwa detektif haruslah seorang laki-laki yang kuat dan berani. Dia mulai berpakaian seperti lelaki—mencoba menjadi lelaki yang sanggup menantang dan berdiri di hadapan gelapnya ketakutan. Tapi Naoto adalah seorang perempuan (yang rapuh dan lemah), tidak bisa menjadi laki-laki. Itulah yang kau sebut sebagai takdir. Karena itulah ia tidak menyangka bahwa—

_I tried hard by flirting with some one. I hope we could but i won't start all over again. Mid-day street falls upside-down and dispersed..._

Nada dering '_A Way of Life_' dapat menghentikan wajah sang gadis berambut biru yang melukiskan penasaran. Menggantikannya dengan pancaran keceriaan. Kau tahu? Nada dering itu hanya khusus terdengar jika dia memanggilnya, sesorang yang sangat berharga sampai-sampai ia benar-benar ingin terus melangkah maju di jalan kehidupan yang berliku-liku (tak ada jalan yang selalu lurus, bukan?) ini dan menatap ke arah masa depan yang sangat jauh. Dan saat itulah dia memanggilnya...

_Souji Seta Calling_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, sang Detective 'Prince' itu mengangkat telepon genggamnya. Ia mengharapkan suara hangat yang dapat melukiskan kembali perasaan-perasaan nostalgia di hatinya dan melepaskan semua kenangan emas yang terukir jauh di dasar pikirannya. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Souji Seta, , orang yang membuat Naoto ingin menikmati dunia ini yang menyimpan banyak kisah indah (dan tentu saja juga tak indah. Ah, tapi, lupakan saja) dan yang dapat membentuk kisah-kisah baru yang tak pernah kaubayangkan.

"Halo, _senpai_. Apa kabar?" kata Naoto dengan senang, seakan-akan ia berniat memberitahu lawan bicaranya betapa ia merindukan suaranya, wajah tampannya, permata abu-abunya, dan segala hal tentangnya.

"Hehehe... Aku baik-baik saja Naoto. Kamu?" kata suara tenang Souji Seta yang sanggup membuat suasana hatinya berubah dan akan melompat kapan saja saking senangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _senpai_. Ada apa?" tanya Naoto dengan riang. Ia membayangkan wajah tampan berambut abu-abu dan permata yang mengalunkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan setiap orang yang melihatnya dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu—"

Naoto langsung memotong, "Apakah itu _senpai_?" tanya Naoto yang penasaran.

"Aku akan pulang ke Inaba." kata Souji dengan semangat. Naoto tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.

"AP—er, maksudku apa?" kata Naoto.

"Aku akan pulang ke Inaba."

Sudah memastikan ia tidak salah dengar, Naoto benar-benar ingin melompat kegirangan. Ingin melompat untuk mencurahkan segala kegembiraan yang mengalir di kala ia menangkap arti kata-kata tersebut. Souji akan datang ke Inaba.

"Baguslah kalau begitu... Akan kusebarkan pada teman-teman lainnya. Aku rindu sekali padamu, _senpai_." kata Naoto senang. Tak disangka, beberapa waktu lagi ia akan bertemu dengan senpainya tercinta.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga merindukan dirimu dengan wajahmu yang sewarna dengan tomat..."

"Aah _senpai_, apa maksudmu?" Naoto bermuka masam mendengar candaan Souji. Souji hanya tertawa kecil

"Hehehe... Oke sampai ketemu nanti." Souji memutus teleponnya.

Naoto senang bahwa ia akan bertemu dengannya. Ia tak sabar menunggu waktu (tapi ingatlah waktu terus melangkah dan semakin dekat saat ia berhenti dan saat itulah semuanya berakhir).

Manusia tidak tahu apa yang ada di depan, di jalan takdir yang harus dijalaninya. Mungkin, di depan ada nenek-nenek yang kesulitan untuk menyeberang jalan karena adanya kendaraan-kendaraan besi yang melaju dengan tidak mempedulikan apapun. Mungkin juga, ada anak yang menangis karena lollipopnya (yang ingin sekali dimakan) jatuh. (Atau mungkin, kematian seseorang yang dicintainya.)

* * *

Sang detektif wanita itu berlari dengan perasaan senang memeluk hatinya seperti seorang anak kecil yang kegirangan karena mainan kesayangannya kembali (ah, dan ingatlah bahwa dia akan marah jika kau mengumpamakannya dengan anak kecil).

Ia akhirnya sampai di sebuah gedung megah yang seakan-akan ingin mencapai langit (jika kau bandingkan dengan gedung-gedung di kota kecil ini. Apakah kota kecil ini punya gedung lain?)

Dunia baginya—bagi Naoto—yang menjanjikan sejuta impian itu terasa sangat indah. Ia akan segera melihat wajah tampan pemuda berambut abu-abu yang memancarkan aura ketenangan dan kenyamanan yang mengalir keluar dari bola matanya.

Tapi entah kenapa pada saat ia memasuki gedung itu—_Junes __Departement Store_, tidak hanya perasaan senang yang memeluknya. Tapi, ketakutan, kekhawatiran dan firasat buruk memberi salam yang terasa begitu dingin dan sangat—sangat mengerikan kepada dirinya. Naoto Shirogane bertanya pada dirinya, apa gerangan yang membuatnya merasakan ini? Apa gerangan yang membuat firasat buruk mendatanginya dengan tatapan yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ia lihat?

Dan dalam benak Naoto mulai terukir kembali kenangan mengerikan di mana kecelakaan yang membuat ia tidak pernah lagi melihat kedua orang tuanya dan mereka pergi jauh ke tempat yang dipisahkan oleh tembok yang disebut 'kematian'. Ia ingat saat itu firasat buruk menghantui dirinya. Apakah sesuatu seperti itu—yang mengerikan itu akan kembali menunjukkan dirinya? Tak ada yang tahu. Tak ada yang tahu (kecuali takdir dan waktu memutuskan untuk membisikkannya). Naoto berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, menghapusnya dalam pikiran, dan mencoba berpikir positif. Sang putri Hawa hanya terdiam (sedangkan waktu terus melangkahkan kakinya, melewatinya begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kata 'permisi'. Pernahkah waktu berkata 'permisi'?).

Naoto sampai di _Junes Food Court_. Ia sudah menyebarkan kabar kepulangan Souji kepada sesama rekan Investigation Team. Entah kenapa, mereka lebih cepat datang daripada dia yang menyebarkan kabar.

"Yo Naoto. Ayo duduk di sini!" kata Kanji Tatsumi, seorang pemuda yang sangar tapi memancarkan cahaya-cahaya kebaikan. Naoto duduk di sebelah Kanji.

Dan mereka semua berbincang-bincang untuk menghabiskan waktu. Tentu saja Chie menyuruh Yosuke untuk mentraktirnya dan Yosuke tidak berkutik. Untunglah Naoto berbaik hati mentraktir mereka.

Saat jam menunjukkan setengah 2 siang, mereka meninggalkan Junes Food Court, turun lewat lift, dan keluar dari Junes. Mereka menuju _Inaba Station_. Sambil berjalan mereka mengobrol. Mereka merencanakan akan pergi bersama-sama ke Okina City dan Port Island.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di _Inaba Station_. Entah kenapa, stasiun itu cukup ramai. Mungkin mereka menunggu kedatangan keluarga mereka, mungkin teman, yang pasti mereka menunggu kedatangan orang yang berharga. Di sana ada Kou dan Daisuke sedang membeli minuman di sebuah mesin otomatis.

"Ah, Kou-senpai! Daisuke-senpai! Ngapain di stasiun?" kata Rise.

"Oh, Rise. Kami sedang menunggu Souji." jawab Kou. "Kalian pasti juga sama?"

"Ya, kami menunggu kedatangan Souji." kata Yukiko.

Naoto melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 2. Sebentar lagi, kereta yang membawa Souji ke Inaba akan segera datang.

"Bentar lagi keretanya datang." kata Naoto.

"Hehehe... Kita sambut dia habis-habisan." kata Daisuke.

Tapi, kereta yang mereka tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Setengah jam, satu jam, dua jam sudah melangkahkan kakinya. Melewati mereka tanpa peduli. Mereka seakan-akan menunggu selamanya.

"Ah gw bosen!" kata Chie sambil menguap. "Mana sih keretanya? Lama banget!"

"Iya nih. Teddie juga bosen!"

"Kok lama banget, ya?" kata Kou. "Aku pengen pulang, nih!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berbunyi. Sebuah suara yang mengisyaratkan ada pengumuman.

"_Kepada seluruh pengunjung stasiun Yasoinaba. Kami baru mendapat berita. Kereta jurusan Iwatodai-Yasoinaba mengalami kecelakaan 20 km dari stasiun. Diulang kepada seluruh pengunjung, Kami baru mendapat berita. Kereta jurusan Iwatodai-Yasoinaba mengalami kecelakaan 20 km dari stasiun._"

Mendengar pengumuman itu, kesedihan, ketakutan, kekhawatiran mengunjungi wajah orang-orang yang menunggu orang yang berharga bagi mereka, termasuk para anggota Investigation Team.

Yukiko, Rise, dan Chie menangis. Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie, Kou dan Daisuke memandang ke bawah dengan wajah sedih. Bagaimana dengan sang gadis berambut biru?

Naoto berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk entah ke mana.

"Naoto kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kanji.

Naoto menoleh. Dan yang sangat langka terjadi. Naoto meneteskan air mata. "A-a-aku mau ke Inaba Hospital." kata Naoto sambil menangis. "S-si-siapa tahu senpai ada di sana dan masih hidup."

Dengan harapan yang tipis, Investigation Team, Kou dan Daisuke pergi ke Inaba Hospital dengan harapan Souji ada di sana dan masih bernafas dan mengalirkan benih kehidupan dari permata abu-abunya.

Apakah takdir berkata begitu? Takdir kadang sangat kejam. Dapatkah ia tidak kejam? Jawabannya hanya satu, tidak. Tidak, bahkan sampai dunia ini berakhir. (Dan Naoto terus berdoa semoga sang pemuda berambut abu-abu masih hidup)

* * *

Naoto langsung berlari ke rumah sakit Inaba. Yang lain tertinggal. Ia bertanya pada seorang suster yang tampaknya kelelahan di mana kamar Souji Seta. Saat ia mendapatkan jawaban, ia langsung berlari ke tempat tersebut.

Saat sampai di depan kamar tersebut, Naoto menemukan seorang Ryotaro Dojima yang bukan menunjukkan wajah-wajah yang penuh kebijaksanaan yang biasa ia tunjukkan, melainkan sebuah wajah penuh kekhawatiran seperti apa yang ditunjukkannya saat Nanako, anaknya hampir meninggalkan dunia.

"Apakah Souji-senpai baik-baik saja?" tanya Naoto dengan suara kecil yang mencerminkan kesedihan, kekhawatiran, dan keputusasaan.

"Shirogane, ya?" kata Dojima dengan suara kecil. "Tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Keadaannya sangat parah."

Naoto duduk di sebelah Dojima. Ia terus menatap lantai putih dengan lukisan-lukisan penuh kesedihan di wajahnya. Ia terus berdoa dalam hati agar Souji bisa selamat. Ia bahkan akan mau mengorbankan nyawanya agar ditukar dengan keselamatan Souji. Ia masih ingin melihat bola mata abu-abunya yang masih mengalirkan benih-benih kehidupan.

Dunia sekarang terasa menyakitkan—terasa menyedihkan. Akhirnya, langit benar-benar menangis dengan deras. Apakah langit juga menangisi Souji? Mungkin saja. Kesedihan, kegalauan, kekhawatiran dan keputusasaan semuanya berkumpul di hati Naoto. Naoto ingin sekali menghilangkan mereka semua yang sedang berpesta sunyi di dalam hatinya.

Sekarang hanya ada seorang pemuda (yang ditemani kematian), seorang wanita (yang dirantai kesedihan), dan waktu yang terus berjalan perlahan-lahan. Ada juga nestapa yang semakin kontras sambil tersenyum dingin—sedingin gunung es yang ditutupi kristal-kristal putih yang membuat beberapa makhluk menderita.

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah muram. Sebuah kata ketidakpuasan terlukis di wajahnya. Naoto mengharapkan ada kata seperti—dia baik-baik saja—atau—kondisinya sudah cukup baik. Tapi entah kenapa, wajah dokter itu menunjukkan bahwa sesuatu tidak beres.

"Maaf, Dojima_-san_." kata dokter itu dengan wajah muram. "Tapi kami telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

"Jadi..." kata Dojima dengan wajah sedih.

"Maaf, kami benar-benar sudah berusaha. Tapi sepertinya, ia sudah tidak tertolong lagi."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Naoto tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Berharap ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Jadi saat ia terbangun, ia masih dapat melihat Souji tersenyum hangat kepadanya dan membisikkan kata-kata 'cinta' yang biasa ia lakukan saat mereka hanya berdua—hanya berdua untuk menikmati keindahan dan semua berkah kehidupan. Tapi semua itu bukan mimpi, bukan khayalan, bukan rekaan, tapi realita, tapi kebenaran. Naoto tidak dapat menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut. Ia pergi akan kembali ke sisinya. Tapi, ternyata takdir berkata lain. Kematian (akan) memeluknya dengan dan membawanya ke tempat yang tak bisa dijangkau (sekarang).

Ironis.

Sungguh ironis.

Dojima sekarang menyuruh Naoto untuk juga masuk—untuk menemui Souji—untuk mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir. Naoto melihat seorang pria tampan terbaring tak berdaya di atas sebuah kasur putih. Pria itu terbalut oleh perban yang tebal. Saat Naoto memasuki ruangan tersebut, wajah sang pria tersenyum hangat.

"Naoto, ya?" tanya pria itu dengan suara kecil. Naoto terus memandangi permata abu-abunya yang sekarang memancarkan aura kesedihan dengan bola mata birunya.

"Senpai..."

"Ada apa, Naoto_-chan_? Hehehe... Boleh kan aku memanggilmu begini sekali saja dan yang terakhir..." Souji tertawa kecil. "Sampaikan salamku pada teman-teman ya? Ah, dan kalau bisa lupakan aku. Cari orang selain aku yang dapat melindungimu—"

"Tapi, tak ada orang yang bisa selain kau Souji."

"Pasti ada." kata Souji sambil tersenyum. "Pasti akan ada orang yang dapat menyangimu dan menjagamu selain aku. Aku yakin."

Naoto hanya terdiam. Air matanya sudah mengalir keluar dari matanya. Ia tak sanggup menahan tangis kesedihannya.

"Jangan menangis Naoto. Anggaplah kematianku sebagai sebuah pelajaran. Bye bye, Naoto... Shi...Ro...Gane..." Dan akhirnya Souji menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Matanya tertutup (untuk selamanya). Ia sudah tidur dengan tenang. (Atau lebih tepatnya meninggal dunia...)

* * *

Naoto sekarang hanya bisa menatap sendu langit-langit kamarnya. Naoto sekarang hanya bisa merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang selama ini dilaluinya bersama Souji. Ia ingin sekali mengukir kembali semua kenangan berwarna emas di dalam pikirannya.

Tapi, yang ada malah makin membuat hatinya semakin sedih, semakin diliputi kegalauan. Tak pernah terbayangkan Naoto bakal membuang waktunya untuk terikat oleh tali masa lalu. Bayangan-bayangan Souji terus memenuhi pikirannya. Ia ingin sekali terbebas dari mimpi buruk ini—bukan, lebih tepatnya kenyataan pahit ini.

TING TONG

Naoto bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang pada waktu begini di saat hujan sedang turun dengan deras dan keputusasaan bersarang di hatinya. Ia beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapatkan seorang Kanji Tatsumi berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah sedih.

"Naoto, kau tidak apa-apa?" itulah kata-kata pertama yang dikeluarkan Kanji.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tatsumi-kun." kata Naoto berusaha untuk menghapus semua lukisan kesedihan yang terlukis di sorotan matanya. Tapi, dasar cinta. Kanji tetap dapat mengetahui bahwa Naoto tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Tak usah berbohong. Tidak hanya kau, aku juga merasakan kehilangan—kehilangan sosok teman dan senior yang selama ini menemaniku."

"Tapi kau tidak tahu perasaan ini. Perasaan ini sangat sakit."

"Tapi apa jika kau sedih, kau harus terus berdiam diri dan bengong seperti orang bodoh!" kata Kanji dengan suara keras. Tentu saja, Naoto terkejut. "Kau harus terus menatap jauh ke depan. Jalan hidup kita masih, er... Mungkin saja masih panjang. Untuk itulah, kita harus terus menatap ke depan. Bukan, berdiam diri menatap ke belakang. Dan... Ah begitulah."

Naoto benar-benar terkejut akan Kanji yang dapat mengatakan kata-kata yang sebijak itu. Ia mulai mencerna apa yang baru saja Kanji katakan. Dia sudah mulai merasa baikan.

"Jadi makanya itu..." kata Kanji dengan wajah memerah saat ia sadar ia telah mengucapkan kata-kata yang rasanya tidak mungkin keluar dari bibirnya. "Ayo kita memberi penghormatan terakhir pada senpai!"

"Hmm. Benar juga. Terima kasih, Kanji_-kun_." Naoto akhirnya tersenyum juga sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kanji Tatsumi dan permata abu-abunya. Kanji tentu saja memerah.

"K-ka-kalau begitu a-a-ayo!"

Hujan telah berhenti. Dan akhirnya, matahari tersenyum cerah lagi...

**The End

* * *

**

Gaje bukan? Entah kenapa saya jadi ngebuat fic abal dan gak bermutu ini. Saya gak tahu apa yang merasuki saya untuk membuat fic nista ini.

Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi anda semua yang sanggup dan mau membaca fic bermutu rendah ini. Maaf jika saya cuma menyampah di fandom yang ingin saya ramaikan ini.

Terima kasih juga bagi yang mau me-Review fic gaje ini!


End file.
